ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Starfleet Command School
VfD discussion ;Starfleet Command School : I don't think I've ever heard of this. Does it even exist? Has it even been mentioned? It is uncited, unformatted, and it's probably nothing more than fan fiction. --Shran 20:51, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) : Janeway mentioned it at some point, I just dont recall with point. It may have been during her reference that went something like: 'One thing you learn in Command School is 'When in warp flight there is no left or right'.' -- or something like that. I dont recall the episode however. --Alan del Beccio 21:37, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) :: Maybe ? -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 22:20, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Nope, it's from the ep . To quote our intrepid captain: ::*"In command school, they taught us to always remember that maneuvering is a very delicate process, but over the years I've learned that sometimes you just have to punch your way through. Mr Paris, full impulse power!" ::As for my vote... the article needs to be neatened up and have this quote worked in. So, I abstain for now. --Brad Rousse 23:20, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) I've edited the article to include only known canon information and now vote to keep. If any other details on this subject have been revealed on-screen, please add it. --Shran 02:31, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) I do recommend, however, that it be moved to "Command School". --Shran 04:37, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) : I think it should remain Starfleet Command School, just to differentiate from any other species/governments, in much the same way Starfleet Medical Academy isn't "Medical Academy". --Alan del Beccio 16:15, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::: Its mentioned in the Interplay Game... "StarFleet Academy". It is a devision of Starfleet Academy where top level cadets learn "the grave responsibilities of Command". Sulu was made Chief of Command school (in the game) before taking command of the U.S.S. Excelsior. I know this is technically non-canon. But it is a reference. benjrh 07:15, 30 Jul 2005 (EST) Unfortunately, we cannot use this information in the article, at least not in the main part. An apocrypha section can be added, though. --Shran 00:40, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::: Well... Perhaps it should be made a small reference on the Starfleet Academy page. But if Captain Janeway said it on screen then it does have a right to be here. But it is not a school seperate from the Academy, simply a division of it. Benjrh 11:06, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::: keep "Starfleet Command School" proven canon, also vote for similar naming as "Starfleet Medical Academy" -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 13:58, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::: I had always thought that Command School, Pilot School and the Medical Academy were all divisions of Starfleet Academy. Why run multiple institutions for the one millitary service? Merge with Starfleet Academy -- Count23 23:34, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) : Kept. Proven canon, keeping similar naming as of that given to Starfleet Medical Academy. --Alan del Beccio 17:59, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) Forum:Starfleet Command School Hey, does anyone know how long it takes to get through Starfleet Command School? I know the Academy is 4 Years, but I haven't been able to find anything about Command School. I tried googling it and found mixed results. One site said 2 Years, another said 1 Year. Any ideas, kids? --Joseph T. Kirk 20:55, 16 December 2007 (UTC) : Well, "Command School" has only been mentioned once, as a place that Kathryn Janeway (a noted science officer) had attended. No dates are given, but her science career implies to me that she did it sometime after the Academy and her stint on the . : Non-canon wise, the game and novel Starfleet Academy states that Command School is a part of the Academy for Command-heading Cadets. So, presumably less than 4 years. According to the non-canon wiki, the Command School was mentioned in The Kobayashi Maru and Station Rage, so those might contain your information.--Tim Thomason 22:40, 16 December 2007 (UTC)